User blog:Lightening McQueen/Kinect Disney California Adventure Park Adventures
Kinect Disney California Adventure Park Adventures is a Kinect video game that features Disney California Adventure Park. This is similar to Kinect Disneyland Adventures and perhaps Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure. It would be available on Xbox 360. Gameplay The player creates an avatar of themselves and explore Disney California Adventure Park and interact with the characters at the attractions as well as go on an adventure on one of the attractions, as well as share magical moments with their favourite Disney and Pixar characters like Aladdin, Flik, Sulley, Kermit the Frog, Woody, Lightning McQueen and other characters. Also, the game includes extra stories for the films the attractions are based on like: Aladdin, The Muppets, Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., A Bug's Life, Finding Nemo, Alice in Wonderland, Mickey Mouse, The Little Mermaid, Cars and others, as well as some extra stories that include the player's avatar in them. Also, the game also allows the players to use the rides and transport and watch the live entertainment like Pixar Play Parade, Mad T Party, Five and Dime and others, and see parades of the floats and characters from all different Disney and Pixar films. Also, the game allows a friend to join, as well as it allows the player to create their own theme park and characters and stories and parades. It allows the player to use voice on stuff like talking to the characters. Attractions Buena Vista Street Main article: Buena Vista Street *Red Car Trolley A Bug's Land Main article: A Bug's Land *Flik's Flyers *Francis' Ladybug Boogie *Heimlich's Chew Chew Train *It's Tough to Be a Bug! *Princess Dot Puddle Park *Tuck and Roll's Drive'Em Buggies Hollywood Land Main article: Hollywood Land Originally called Hollywood Pictures Backlot until it was renamed to Hollywood Land, in 2012. *Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular *Disney Junior: Live on Stage *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' *Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! *Red Car Trolley *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Mad T Party Disney Animation: *Animation Academy *Sorcerer's Workshop *Turtle Talk with Crush Cars Land Main article: Cars Land *Luigi's Flying Tires *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Radiator Springs Racers Condor Flats *Soarin' Over California Grizzly Peak Main article: Grizzly Peak (Disney California Adventure Park) *Grizzly River Run *Redwood Creek Challenge Trail Pacific Wharf *Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar *The Bakery Tour *Ghirardelli Soda Fountain & Chocolate Shop Paradise Pier Main article: Paradise Pier *California Screamin' *Golden Zephyr *Goofy's Sky School *Jumpin' Jellyfish *King Triton's Carousel of the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure *Mickey's Fun Wheel *Silly Symphony Swings *Toy Story Midway Mania! *''World of Color'' 'Live entertainment Characters Many Disney characters can be found throughout the park, greeting visitors, interacting with children, and posing for photos. Some characters have specific areas where they are scheduled to appear, but can be found wandering as well. ''World of Color'' Main article: World of Color World of Color is a new nighttime show at Disney California Adventure that was designed by Walt Disney Creative Entertainment. This show has more than 1200 fountains and includes lasers, lights, and fire with high-definition projections on mist screens similar to the ones used in Fantasmic! at Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World. Mad T Party Main article: Mad T Party Mad T Party is an interactive nighttime dance party based on Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland film and is located in the Hollywood Land district. It is considered a similar experience to Glow Fest, which was staged in the same area in summer 2010, and ElecTRONica, a similar event themed to Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tron_(franchise) Tron] franchise that ended on April 15, 2012. Mad T Party features lights, music, projections, and merchandise kiosk stands, a lounge and an interactive game area. The event started on June 15, 2012. Pixar Play Parade Pixar Play Parade is a parade featuring floats and characters based on Disney·Pixar films such as Monsters Inc., The Incredibles, and Ratatouille. In a first for the Disneyland Resort, the floats feature small water jets that shoot water into the crowd of spectators. The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland's Mickey's WaterWorks Parade, both having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Due to the massive construction in the park, the parade was on hiatus since January 2011. It returned in June 2012. Red Car News Boys A "newsboys" musical group found at Carthay Circle. The newsboys appear via Red Car Trolley and inform guests about local news happenings in-song. A Hollywood newcomer, Mickey Mouse, arrives and is motivated by the newsgroup to pursue his dream of seeking a career in Los Angeles. The performance is partly inspired by the 1992 film, Newsies. Five & Dime A swing band consisting of five male musicians and one female singer. The group perform in the cross-hairs of Buena Vista Street and Hollywood Land. Pixar Play Parade '''Pixar Play Parade is a parade at Disney California Adventure. The parade features floats and characters based on Disney·Pixar films such as Monsters Inc, The Incredibles, and Toy Story. In a first for the Disneyland Resort, the floats feature small water jets that shoot water into the crowd of spectators. The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland's Mickey's WaterWorks Parade, both having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Due to the large construction phase in the park, the parade went on hiatus starting on January 4, 2011. It was originally set to return in November, however it did not as construction was still ongoing. During the hiatus, it was replaced by "Pixar Pals", an interactive show that only featured characters from Monsters Inc. and The Incredibles. Pixar Pals concluded in May 2012 and Pixar Play Parade returned on June 15, 2012 to coincide with the grand reopening of Disney California Adventure. Below is a list of the parade unit order *'Monsters Inc. Unit': George and Needleman lead off the parade with a baton-twirling Roz and a large, oddly shaped drum driven by Sulley. Boo was also included in this unit until 2010. A small-animated figure of Mike Wazowski sits on the back of the float with a microphone, spouting various puns and jokes. Then a few members of the CDA follow. *'The Incredibles Unit': The Incredibles float features a large replica of Syndrome's Omnidroid with two arms moving around the float with the help of two performers, spouting water occasionally. Jack-Jack, the baby of the family, rides on one of the arms of the droid, occasionally shooting flames from his head when the float leaves Buena Vista Street. On the other arm of the Omnidroid is Violet in the force field. Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible (aka ElastiGirl), and Frozone ride in front of the float on individual "hovercrafts", along with dancers on spring-loaded stilts. *'Ratatouille Unit': Chefs on stilts lead in the large food-themed float. Remy stands on the front of the float, in front of Chef Gusteau's famous cookbook, while rats on the other sections of the float hanging from spaghetti, including Remy's brother Emile, waving and dancing to guests in a ladle. This unit does not usually run regularly. This unit has been removed due to modification problems now that Buena Vista Street is constructed. *'Finding Nemo Unit': Puppets of Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and Squirt lead this section of the parade, with oversized pieces of coral and a large puppet of Crush on the float along with water-squirting baby turtles. Female performers with large jellyfish puppets follow the float. *'A Bug's Life Unit': The longest float in the parade, it features Flik and Atta on a two-person swing with Dot looking on, along with two larger swings in the back portion of the float capable of swinging almost 360-degrees around the top of the float. Heimlich leads the float, pushing a water-squirting flower with him, occasionally splitting in to multiple portions as he walks. Slim takes up the rear of the float dancing and playing with a smaller female bug and waving to guests. *'Toy Story Units': The final unit features five separate portions: the first portion consists of a walking tinkertoy figure that squirts water through its fingers followed by the Green Army Men led by their commander, possibly Sarge. The second features Little Green Men armed with squirt guns. The third float features a large clear globe with plastic balls bouncing around inside with Buzz Lightyear atop the float in a rocket. The fourth portion features Mr. Potato Head in a construction truck that is featured in Toy Story 3. The final section, seemingly pulled by Hamm the Piggy Bank, features Rex (Sculpted by Nick Petronzio) standing atop a large Luxo ball, holding a long bar in his mouth that acts as beam for gymnasts to swing around on, along with Woody and Jessie on a motorized teeter-totter squirting water from spring-action shooters. Slinky Dog front portion stands on the back of the float, while his back portion walks along the route following the float creating the illusion that he is pushing the float. *'Cars Unit': There is no float, but brings up the rear of the parade are Lightning McQueen in his World Grand Prix paint job and Mater from Cars. In the game, players are able to see the parade, as well as see more floats of the characters, especially Cars. As mentioned above, the players are able to make their own parades and floats and characters and include what characters from what films they want, as well as include themselves in the parades. Polls Do you like this idea? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you think this should be made? Yes No Don't know Do you like the idea of extra stories for films as well as some extra stories featuring yourself, and see parades and make your own theme park, story, characters and parades and include yourself in those, as well as yourself interacting with and talking to the characters and exploring the park and do the attractions? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Let me know what other ideas you have for a theme park video game based on Disney theme parks and Disney and Pixar films. Category:Blog posts Category:Video Game Blog Posts Category:Theme Park Video Game Blog Posts